PIZZA PARTY
by The Stalker In Your Closet
Summary: It's Noel's birthday and she's having a PIZZA PARTY! R&R, PEEPS. NO FLAMES. AIN'T CAP'S LOCK AWESOME? MADE IN ASSOCIATION WITH HYPERNESS AND BOREDOM.


Pizza Party

* * *

It's Noel's birthday and she's having a PZZA PARTY with Makoto and Tsubaki. It doesn't end well.

* * *

SCENE 1: Pizza Parlor, Dinning Room. Day.

Noel: -steps into an empty pizza palor- Wow! It smells delicious in here!

Baker Man: -appears at counter- May-a I a help you?

Noel: -steps closer to counter- Umm, yeah. I would like to order an extra large pizza with pepperoni, crushed acorns, and extra cheese, please.

Baker Man: Comin' right' a uh-up! -hurries into kitchen, which is off of the screen.-

Tsubaki: -enters empty pizza palor- I actually made it! There were so many people out there, returning Christmas presents. Glad I could make it, Noel!

Noel: -throwing her hands up, rushing into Tsubaki for a hug- Yaaaaay! Glad you could make it.

Tsubaki: -breaking hug- So, how are you?

Noel: I'm good! Have you seen Makoto?

Tsubaki: -shakes head- No, I haven't. She called me and said something about a present. . . .

Noel: A present! She's so nice.

Tsubaki: Yup! So, did you order pizza yet?

Noel: Yup! It has pepperoni, crushed acorns, and extra cheese!

Baker Man: -appearing out of kitchen- You're-a pizza is in the-a oven. And I-a just couldn't help but overhear-a, somebody said something about a present?

Noel: -turns around- Yup! Today's my birthday!

Baker Man: Well-a, happy birthday. Why, I have extra persents at my apartment if you want to come by later. . .

Noel: Aww! That's so nice! I think I'll go!

Tsubaki: -places a hand on her shoulder- Umm. . . Noel? I don't think that would be a wise decision. . .

Baker Man: Aww, come-a on! Let the girl-a make her-a own decisions, ginger.

Tsubaki: -walks in front of Noel, and gets close to the counter. she talks in a threatening tone- What. Did. You. Say?

Baker Man: -sweat drops from his forehead. He backs away- I, uhhh, I-a said pinger. Yeah-a, a pinger.

Tsubaki: -yells- And how is THAT any better?

Baker Man: I, uhh-

Tsubaki: You better give us this pizza for free! Or, help me God, I will get you thrown in jail for insulting an officer of the NOL!

Baker Man: I, uhh, I'm sorry. Would you-a like a free mint, too?

Tsuabki: Yes, I'll take the whole box, thank you. -puts the whole box of mints in her pocket- Now, make it snappy. You already put me in a bad mood.

Baker Man: Yes, ma'am. -retreats back into the kitchen-

Noel: Wow, Tsubaki! I've never seen you like that before!

Tsubaki: No one gets away with calling me a ginger. I don't even have freckles or green eyes to begin with!

Makoto: -enters, panting- Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Rush hour traffic on Christmas day. What a mess. So, did I miss anything.

Noel: -turns around with Tsubaki- Tsubaki did-

Tubaki: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Makoto: Okay then. Here, Noel I got you a present. -hands a shiney package wrapped in blue wrapping paper to Noel.- There's a little something extra in there for the holidays.

Noel: -rips open present, leaving the torn wrapping paper on the floor- Wow! A new 3DS! And Nitendogs! Sweet! Thanks, Makoto!

Makoto: No promblem! And Tsubaki, here's your present. -hands a shiney package wrapped in red wrapping paper to Tsubaki- Merry Christmas!

Tsubaki: Thank you, Makoto! -opens present gently, keeping the wrapping paper untorn.- _The Ultamite Guide To Getting The Guy_. Makoto! I didn't need or want this book!

Makoto: -stiffles laughter- Come on! Take a holiday joke once in a while!

Baker Man: -silently appears on the edge of the screen-

Tsubaki: Well. . . I guess it's the thoughts that count.

Baker Man: -silently places pizza on the counter-

Noel: Makoto, here's your Christmas present! -hands a shiney package wrapped in silver wrapping paper to Makoto- I hope you like it!

Baker Man: -spits on pizza-

Makoto: -shreds the wrapping paper to pieces. Her eyes go big- Woa! A remote controlled helicopter! Awesome! -sits down in a nearby both and starts tinkering with the box, her only opsticle-

Baker Man: -silently and slowly retreat back to the kitchen, much like a creeper.-

Noel: And here's you present, Tsubaki! -hands a shiney package wrapped in gold wrapping paper to Tsubaki-

Tsubaki: -opens present gently, keeping the wrapping paper untorn.- Wow! This snowglobe is so cute! -winds up snowglobe. Tiny penguins started singing and the 'snowflakes' floated around in the globe after Tsubaki shook it- Thank you, Noel!

Noel: No problem!

Tsubaki: Here's your present, Noel! -hands a shiney package wrapped in green wrapping paper to Noel-

Noel: -rips open present, leaving the wrapping paper on the floor- Cool! A cookbook! -eyes grow big- Yay! Now, I have new recipes to try!

Tsubaki: I'm glad you like it, Noel! And Makoto, here's your present! -hands a shiney package wrapped in purple wrapping paper to Makoto, who was struggling to get the box open-

Makoto: -places the present in front of her.- I hope it's a pocket knife. -shreds the wrapping paper to pieces- An Asian nut sampler! -eyes grow big once again, and she starts drooling slightly, sppechless- Thank. You.

Tsubaki: -smiles-

Noel: -rubs chin- I wonder where our pizza is. . .

Tsubaki: -turns around- Here it is! It's on the counter! -goes to take it back to their table.-

Makoto: -finally gets the box open-

Tsubaki: -places it on the table. Takes a seat across from Makoto.-

Noel: -Takes a seat next to Makoto- Yum! Dig in!

Makoto: -Takes a plate from the stack of plates on the table and places the piece of pizza with the most acorns on it on her plate.- Hey, it's cold!

Tsubaki: -glares at the pizza- And what's with the weird liquid in the middle. . . ?

Noel: -looks at the pizza, then at Tsubaki, then back to the pizza- Umm, Tsubaki? I think that spit.

Tsubaki: What? -marches to the kitchen. she yells- HEY, PIZZA MAN! WHERE ARE YOU?

-It was quiet for a few moments-

Tsubaki: -comes back to the dinning room- Dang it! He must've escaped threw the back!

Makoto: -tinkering with her helicopter. She grabs the remote, and twists a few dials.- It has a camera on it! We can have eyes in the skies!

Noel: Yeah! -walks out the door with Tsubaki, Makoto, and the helicopter-

* * *

SCENE 2: Pizza Parlor, Outside Front Door, Day

Makoto: I'll go in the back! You guys stay here in case if he tried to get his tricycle! -Makoto goes off stage to get to the back of the resturant.-

Noel: Well, what should we do now?

Tsubaki: I dunno. We could read _The Ultamite Guide To Getting The Guy_.

Noel: Okay! -They head to a bench to read.-

Tsubaki: -reading aloud- This is a girl's guide to getting the perfect guy, and there's so much to go over. First, you need to know the perfect guy. Do you already know who your soulmate is? Or, do you need to go out searching for him?

?: -interupting Tsubaki- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

Baker Man: -Runs on stage- Somebody save me!

Noel: -With lightning fast speed, jumps up and performs one of her signiture moves- Optic Barrel!

Baker Man: Gaaah! -Falls to the ground-

Makoto: -comes on stage, remote in hand. The helicopter floated about a yard above her head.- Did you get him? Did you get him?

Tsubaki: Yeah, I think so. I wonder if he's okay. . .

Makoto: Spitting in our food is a health code vialation! He needs to be arrested!

Noel: Take that! And I'm **not** sorry!

Makoto: So what now?

Tsubaki: I guess we should call headquarters.

Noel: Yeah.

-Curtains close. When the curtains open, Baker Man is gone.-

Tsubaki: -sitting on the bench, reading silently to herself. She closes the book.-

Makoto: So how was the book?

Tsubaki: Not helpful. It just told me stuff I already knew.

Makoto: Aw, really? Oh, well.

Noel: It's getting late. I should be getting home.

Tsubaki: Me, too.

Makoto: I'll see you guys around! Happy holidays!

Tsubaki: Merry Christmas! Happy birthday, Noel! -Tsubaki walks off stage-

Noel: Merry Christmas! -Noel walks off stage.-

Makoto: Well, folks. There you have it. Captain's Christmas special, a month early. I guess I'll see you in other fanfics. Happy Holidays, everyone!

-The curtains closes for good.-

* * *

**Yup. I decided to write a holiday special a month before. :P Yall are just gonna have to deal with it. Have a nice day! ~Captain**

**Ps~ to my friend of hyperness~ SUGAR WILL ALWAYS BE THE SECRET WEAPON. KEEP AT LEAST A POUND OF IT ON YOU AT ALL COSTS.**


End file.
